


Murals and Movie References

by eviewlw



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 20:56:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eviewlw/pseuds/eviewlw
Summary: Lucas and Eliott's first kiss.





	Murals and Movie References

The girls had left already after Lucas and Eliott had offered to apply the final coat of white paint on the mural wall. It had been fun to hang out with the girls and Eliott. As much as Lucas loved his friends, it was nice to be around people who weren’t obsessed with girls and parties and hooking up. Or Chloe who wanted things that he wasn’t willing or able to give.

“I think one more coat should do it.”

Eliott said from where he stood surveying their work. Old jeans and black tee splattered with small flecks of paint from where one of the girls had gotten a bit wild with their paint brush. 

Lucas felt his inside warm at the content smile that sat quietly on Eliott’s face. Eliott would be starting on the outline of the mural once the primer had dried and Lucas could tell he couldn’t wait to get going.

“You’re excited, huh?”  


Eliott turned to Lucas, his eyes shining.

“Yeah! It’s been such a long time since I’ve drawn something of significance and never at this scale. It’s a little intimidating to be honest.”

“I’m sure whatever you end up painting is going to be amazing.”

“Yeah? What makes you so sure?”

Lucas shrugged. 

“Because it’s you.”

There was suddenly tension that wasn’t there before. Eliott’s eyes got even more intense and Lucas shifted on the spot, feeling the weight of that look. He cleared his throat, trying to ease the tension. 

“As long as you don’t paint a giant raccoon. I know you think they’re cute but I’m not sure everyone else will really get it.”

Lucas melted at the sound of happy laugh that suddenly burst out of Eliott, Lucas couldn’t help the huge grin that split his face with pride from getting that reaction out of him.

“Maybe I’ll put you up there instead.” Eliott said, nodding towards the mural wall.

Lucas snorted disbelievingly.

“You’re going to paint me?”

“One day.”

“Like one of your French girls?”

The blank stare Lucas received made him pause.

“Like Jack in Titanic?”

Still nothing.

Lucas mouth gaped open. 

“You’ve never watched Titanic?”

Eliott shrugged nonchalantly. 

“I didn’t know it was required viewing.”

“You’re kidding! But everyone has seen Titanic.”

Eliott rolled his eyes, at what he deemed an overreaction but Lucas wasn’t letting this go.

“Okay, you’re ridiculous and we need to fix this ASAP. You are coming over to mine some time in the next week and we will be watching Titanic.”

Eliott relented and smile back on his face.

“Okay, it’s a date.”

Lucas grinned back.

“Okay.”

There it was again. Tension. Another one of those moments. Where their eyes would meet, small smiles, light eyes and this palpable energy being pasted back and forth between them. Individually these moments could be thrown away, but added up they equaled an entire unspoken song that he and Eliott were writing. Lucas couldn’t help but want to lose himself in it. In him. He had tried so hard not to go there. Eliott had a girlfriend. He was happy as far as Lucas was aware. And he had never openly shown explicit interest in Lucas other than friendship. Lucas needed to get a grip. He finally tore his eyes away from Eliott’s, clearing his throat.

“We’d better get this last coat done or it won’t dry in time.” 

Lucas picked up his paint roller, dipped it in the paint and started the final coat, out of the corner of his eye he saw Eliott doing the same. He and Eliott worked in companionable silence for awhile, the only sounds in the room the rollers and wet paint against the wall and the radio humming in the background on some generic station.

Fifteen minutes later the met in the middle and Lucas put down his roller, taking in their hard work.

“I think we’re done.”

“No, I think I missed a spot.”

Lucas gasped feeling cold, wetness of the paint roller slide down the side of his face, over his shoulder and down the length of his arm. His head looked down seeing the line of paint on his shirt and his skin, then up at a giggling Eliott who looked far too pleased with himself.

“You didn’t just do that?”

“I told you I was going to paint you one day.” Eliott gaffed, giggling at his own joke.

“You’re dead!”

Eliott tried to turn away, dropping his roller in the process but Lucas was too quick. Managing a line of white paint down the middle of Eliott’s back, from the back of his head down to his butt. Eliott gasped trying to look over his shoulder at the damage.

“Dude, these are my favourite jeans!”

“You started it.”

Eliott bent down and scooped up a handful of paint, eyes locked on his target.

“And I’m about to finish it.”

“You wouldn’t!”

Just was “wouldn’t” left Lucas’ lips, Eliott flicked his hand and Lucas was splattered down his front with white paint.

“Oh I would.”

“Dead!” Lucas shouted, pointing at Eliott who was clutching his stomach from laughing so hard.

Then all hell broke loose Lucas managed to get both his hands in one of the buckets of paint and slide them down either side of Eliott’s face. In retaliation, Eliott grabbed onto Lucas arm with one hand keeping him close while dipping his other hand in the paint tray and bringing it up the swipe down the other paint free side of Lucas’ face.

Then they were wrestling, both simultaneously trying to keep each other close and trying to reach for more paint. They managed to swipe each other a few more times before their legs ended up getting tangled and they went down in a pile of laughter and limbs on the newspaper covered floor.

Lucas ended up on his back with Eliott on top of him and has much as he tried to gain the advantage, Eliott’s height and size was too much. Their laughter died down and all the was left was heavy breathing and close proximity. Lucas suddenly became very aware of all the points one his body that were currently touching Eliott’s and the fact that Eliott had Lucas’ arms pinned above his head.

Lucas didn’t even think, he just said the first thing that came to his mind.

“Now what are you going to do with me?”

Eliott let out a pained groan, burying his head in Lucas’ chest. Lucas who went very still, scared that he had some how hurt Eliott.

“What’s wrong?”

“Do you have any idea what you do to me?”

Came Eliott’s muffled answer and Lucas’ heart stopped.

“I’m sorry?”

Eliott looked up equal parts fondness and frustration.

“I don’t want you to be sorry.”

Lucas swallowed hard, that intense look back in those even more beautiful eyes. Was this what drowning felt like?

“Then what do you want?” Lucas managed to choke out.

And then Eliott’s lips were on Lucas’ and Lucas was in heaven.

Eliott’s lips were just as warm and soft as Lucas had fantasised they’d be. Eliott nose brushing his cheek, his scent filling Lucas’ lungs. And he needed it. He need it more than he needed air.

The shock wore off and suddenly it was like the dam broke. Lucas pulled against Eliott’s hold and he finally relented. Lucas didn’t waste anytime, bringing his hands up the around Eliott’s neck and treading his paint covered fingers through Eliott’s hair at the back of his head. Using the leverage to bring him closer. Eliott licked along the seam of his lips, asking for entrance and Lucas was more than happy to oblige.

The first touch of Eliott’s tongue to his own made his toes curl and his fingers grip tighter to the back of Eliott’s head, his limbs turning to jelly. Not to be out done, Lucas nibbled on Eliott’s plush lower lip, before soothing it with his tongue and suckling it into his mouth.

Eliott’s entire body shuddered above Lucas, and Lucas felt Eliott’s hand skim down the side of his body and come to rest on Lucas’ thigh. Eliott brought Lucas’ leg up around his hip, situating his body in the vee of Lucas’ legs.

And then there was friction. Sweet, deliciously torturous friction.

Lucas gasped at the sudden electric current it caused, his body shaking violently at the overwhelming sensations. Eliott pulled back, breathless, looking just as completely undone as Lucas felt.

“This okay?”

Lucas gave him what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

“More than okay.”

Like magnets, their mouths were pulled back together. Again getting lost in each other. Lucas had made out with a lot of people, mostly girls, but it had never felt like this. It was just something he did at parties mostly to placate his friends and stave off possible rumours. But this? This was all for Lucas. Every fibre of his being wanted this. Needed it. Wanted to stay here on this cold tile floor for as long as Eliott would keep kissing him.

Both of them were suddenly jolted out of their bubble by Eliott’s phone ringing obnoxiously. Both jerked back, suddenly aware of their predicament. Eliott smiled at him softly, kissed the tip of Lucas’ nose and rolled off onto the floor beside Lucas.

“We’d better stop or paint won’t be the only thing we will be cleaning up off the floor tonight.”

Lucas laughed, screwing up his nose.

“Gross.”

Eliott laughed, grinning at him

“Gross but amazing.”

Lucas reached out running his fingers tips down the side of Eliott’s face.

“Yeah, amazing.”

They both sat up, looking around.

Lucas groaned.

“Man we better clean up this place otherwise Daphne is going to kill us.”

Eliott scoffed.

“I’m more afraid of what Imane will do to us.”

Lucas nudged Eliott with his shoulder.

“Smart man, go with that instinct.”

They both stood up, both discreetly adjusting themselves.

Eliott looked around. 

“We really made a mess. I can’t believe I’m going to have to go all the way home looking like this. The bus driver is going to love me.”

Lucas suddenly had an idea.

“You could always come to mine. I live closer and I’m sure I could find some clothes that would fit you.”

Eliott seemed unsure.

“What about your roommates?”  


“Lisa barely comes out of her room and Mika is probably out. Besides, we can watch Titanic so you can finally understand 20 year old movies references like all the cool kids.”

Eliott laughed.

“Okay.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Let’s do it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think in the comments.
> 
> You can follow me over on tumblr @ http://eviewlw.tumblr.com/
> 
> I'm trying to write more so leave me a prompt if you have any ideas.
> 
> xox


End file.
